


Sandy Beaches and Wet Eyes

by ecchific



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecchific/pseuds/ecchific
Summary: Hajime doesn't know why he got up so early for a stroll on the beach, but maybe he does know why once he sees the white-haired beauty in the sea in need of comfort.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 52





	Sandy Beaches and Wet Eyes

Hinta didn't know what it was that drive him to the waves down by the shore of islands at 2 in the morning until he saw it. He didn't know how he had expected him to be here but he did and he came here at 2 am to see him, man how desperate did he look. The moon cast a pale beam on pale skin, the white curls rustling in the wind as his stood knee-deep in the water facing the ocean. Hinta knew that he was good looking but here in this scenery he was perfect. A much as Hinta wanted to just stay and stare at the beautiful sight he had something important to do. "Nagito you should be out here in the water it's too cold you'll catch a cold and you know Mikan said you couldn't get sick after your surgery."

There was truth to what he said after Nagitos surgery to remove Junko's hand Mikan had said that Nagito should avoid infection. Hinta watched as Nagito didn't even react to his words before calling again, "Nagito you need to get back into the medical bed and heal", no answer, "Nagito?" Hinta had waddled into the sea and made his way in front of Nagito. Nagito stood their eyes glass and puffy giving away how much he had been crying, and as close as he was now Hinta could see that Nagito was shivering. "Hey, hey don't cry Nagito w-what's wrong?!" Nagito just sniffled Hinta had no idea what to do and was about to ask again until Nagito spoke. "She's gone, Junkos gone, the last thing I had of my life's purpose" "N-Nagito what are you talking about" Nagito lifted up his arm where Junko's hand had been. Kazuichi was making a prosthetic for him but right now there was just nothing. "My whole life it was a cycle of good luck and bad luck, my bad luck killing EVERYONE I ever cared about but my good luck keeping me alive", Nagito sobbed 

"All I had to keep me going was the distraction of Hope and Despair but she, Junko Enoshima, is gone now no more despair means no more hope and no more me", Nagito fell to his knees before HInta could catch him, he didn't know what to say to Komeda the boy more beautiful than life itself who didn't even want to be alive. Hinita could do nothing as he watched Nagito kneel in the water crying. He didn't know what do he wanted to help but he just couldn't. The two stayed there until Nagitos cries turned to sniffle and they were both soaked and chilled to the bone. After awhile Hinta couldn't take it anymore and shook Nagito by his shoulders, startled Nagito tried to move back pulling both himself and Hinita into the water. They both splashed under and resurfaced gasping for air, Hinita couldn't help but laugh Nagito joining in. "Thank you Hinita" Hinta turned towards Nagito a blush on his face as Komeda took his hand, "You're welcome" The next morning when people came looking for them Hinta and Nagito were found cuddled in a blanket still in their soaking wet clothes. 

Although neither of them would say it they had become more than friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next little writing piece, I was working hard on it but I ended it kind of abruptly because I felt that It would be a better story that ended in Angst-No Comfort but I wanted it to be a happy ending. So I had to sorta rush through it to make sure it stayed a happy story. However, if you guys want I can post the angst ending version let me know in the comments thanks for reading!


End file.
